the most unexpected day of my life
by me006
Summary: guys its a multi-chapter story. this is the first chapter . i'm not sure about the story, there may be some errors. um...so thats all hope you like it review to be in touch
1. Chapter 1 the unexpected gift

Chapter: 1 the unexpected gift

Lily Evan's life was at the moment perfect. It was a perfect Thursday night just one more day of the week and then 2 days full of fun. She cross-checked her work once more before going to the heads bathroom for a hot shower.

_Ok then, potions essay done, yep exactly 4 feet long._ She thought to herself. _Transfiguration practice …..done. history of magic notes ,done. Merlin! Sixth year is a difficult situation. Anyway now time to pamper yourself lily!_

"OK its done Alice."

"God! Lily you've checked it for the fifth time now can we go to the heads bathroom and relax for the next 20 minutes"

"ya right lets move on."

Alice pushed open the door of the heads bathroom. It was a great place there was this huge bath tub in the middle of the bathroom. Everything was glittering in white marble. There were shower rooms not to mention the enchantments on the glass making them opaque. Only the head portion of the person standing inside could be seen.

"lily"

"hmm"

"well you're so lucky its such a beautiful bathroom.."

"just don't tell anyone I brought you here. We're not allowed to bring in friends."

"Aye-aye captain"

On the other hand there was James potter practicing for their next quidditch match against ravenclaw . he, Sirius black and frank longbottom zoomed into the air, did their last goal and landed smoothly on the ground

"Nice game James" said frank

"ya not missing the last one eh!"

"I'm exhausted can we just have a bath ?"

"why so tired Sirius, you don't generally get tired fast. Anything bothering you?" said james he loved teasing padfoot

"nah! There's nothing I just didn't well had a good sleep."

"why?" frank asked innocently

"my dear mate was there at the astronomy tower with some other girl right!"

"yep dude"

"OK you seem to be very busy "frank said a little surprised

" dude the heads bathroom is miles away, so if you dont mind can we just walk now "Sirius said

only then did James realize that where he was. He was having fun . Quidditch always worked to make him feel good.

they walked through the castle to the heads tower, then the heads bathroom on the seventh floor. long way

"okay just dont tell lily i brought you here or it another 1 points off gryffindor.

Just then he heard a very sweet voice singing. But in the heads bathroom?

"you thinking the same thing?" he asked Sirius and frank

"yeah whats that?" Sirius said

"I think its moaning myrtle there"

"frank moaning myrtle isn't _that_ good"

"come on James"

Just then they all heard one of the doors from the shower room open and there came Alice Payne wearing a grey bathrobe drying her hair. she stopped dead when she saw the three boys staring at her .

"Oops!"

She grabbed her school robes and ran out of the bathroom. She was damn embarrassed.

"go on frank she's your girlfriend "Sirius said panting frank on the back

"right I better look after her before she starts crying again."

And so frank also left. Now only Sirius and James were left .

"girls "they said together and grinned at each other.

Just then they again heard the door open and there came a too familiar voice

"hey Alice toss me that bathrobe. It's on the floor." Lily Evans let out her hand out of the door. Both Sirius and James looked at each other

"Alice you there. I heard you coming out…...Alice?"

Sirius gave James a that's-the-chance look. And James nodded. He quietly picked up the pink bathrobe and handed it to lily. After a moment or two lily came out . her hair were tipping wet she held a white towel in her hand and was singing…...'whoa lily Evans singing.' James thought to himself.

"_And I always—"_

"what are you two doing here?"

"listening to your sweet voice" Sirius replied mockingly

"ha ha very funny where's Alice"

"right here" frank longbottom was back clutching Alice's wrist. She was trying to free herself from his grip but he held her hand too tight.

"are you mental? She was about to step out in the flooded corridor."

"um frank can you leave my hand its paining"

Frank let go off her hand immediately as if he did not notice he was holding it.

"so ladies what were you doing here?" Sirius said breaking the silence

"what do you think people do in a bathroom?"lily snapped

"seeing you I think they sing!"

"we were just …...pampering ourselves. "Alice said trying to stop the argument.

"but we're leaving now come on Alice"

"ya sure in bathrobes" James pointed out

"um.. we'll change obviously. You people carry on we'll change and leave."lily said

"I think now that's no time left we can also head to the great hall." James said finally "what say wanna move in together?"

"um…ok then" lily said she couldn't believe she just said it.

"OK so you people change in the bathrooms and we will do here"

"Perfect"

Lily and Alice changed into school robes quickly but when they came out they found out the boys changing their shirts she hastily ran back and heard James shout "you shouldn't peep in"

"We weren't ...…it was just accident sorry for that."

In the great hall they were all sitting together the girls on one side and the boys on the other, opposite to each other. Just when came two owls flying in the hall carrying one package. It seemed heavy because there were two owls, Hogwarts owls could lift loads. It was a bit strange owls usually brought posts at the breakfasts not on dinner times. Lily then continued eating.

she did not gave a damn

just when the two owls landed in front of her, kept the package there and left. Lily took a sip of orange juice it was normal for her, she was used to surprises especially like these.

She pointed the package to Alice giving her a open-it-please look. She took another sip of juice… ...it was sweet.

"its from some….petunia"

At these words lily's mouth gave a respond…..a horrible respond. She spat the juice out without thinking . half of it was on her skirt and half on her plate. Everyone was looking at her in disgust. but she did not seem to care.

"Read it to me aloud" command in her voice

"Who is this bloke by the way"

"She's my elder sister ….she hates magic and Hogwarts ,now read!" her voice was commanding. the three boys were staring at her.

"OK here it goes –

'Dear lily, well I'm getting married and mum and dad asked me to call you. I want you to be my bridesmaid I'm sending the dress with the letter and there's a photograph with it you will have to make your hair according to it. You will not wear any other thing ,you will not wear any other hairstyle,you will not spoil the best day of my and Vernon's life. And if you do ….well let's say I'll punch you hard on the face. Its on Friday night don't be late . Just come and don't forget to bring some friends more than two.i don't wanna spoil my image Love petunia."

"What kind of a sister is she?" Alice asked In horror

Lily could feel the gaze of the boys still on her but tried to ignore . she could fell the color leaving her face she was getting pale. She hastily opened the box for the dress.

Petunia's choice was still better than hers. She had sent her a knee length dress and a pair of white wedges heels. Heels oh my god! How will lily walk with heels. She ignored the thought of heels and went to the dress. it was beautiful. It was strapless, a very light shade of blue just next to white. Just simple and elegant …totally petunia's choice.

She went for the next surprise. The hairstyle. It was a complicated bun with fringes coming out. Oh merlin! She hated fringes that to curled. There was simply a grim on her face whereas alice looked happy she was giving a wide smile.

" oh the dress the hairstyle so pretty-"

"you think it is…..well actually it is but the style I can't do it I can't even make a braid myself –

"its OK I know this one I'll make it for you ."

Lily looked up to face the boys. She found out that their faces were purple then she realized that they were trying to control their laughter .

"what?"she asked them lazily

They couldn't control anymore and burst into laughter. Then James answered hastily still controlling his laughter. "you-y-you will-we-wear-this –to a wedding?"

"Well it's a muggle wedding what do you expect?"

"Lily there's a problem." Alice said lily turned to face her what else is left to make her life hell "this is 30 and your size is—

Lily elbowed her. She did not want her size to be revealed in front of boys. "so what my size is …is…never mind wait I'll do it _orculousreparo."_ and with a flick of her wand the dress expanded a little

"perfect"

"I've grown fat after coming to Hogwarts . Alice I need some friends."

"well I'm there and lets say….i'm there"

"well I need more than you and you"

"we can come, besides we want to see a muggle wedding." James said with a puppy dog face. but lily knew he had some other intentions.

"yeah we'll join"sirius added .

"no thanks, I've already got enough trouble to deal with .no guys"

"lills we need them... what about your sister she'll punch you do you want that to happen?"

_No she cant punch me. She doesn't have guts…..but wait, remember the day you ate her share of chocolates and how she slapped, that mark remained for two weeks. no no no not at Hogwarts._

_ Bugger! they'll have to come… _

_OH BOY we are in trouble_

"OK you guys can come but, you will have to wear suits and james get your hair down ,Sirius no flirting with girls there they're very sensitive, frank …well you'll do."

"hey I like sensitive girls."

"don't worry I'll take care of them." frank gave a don't-worry look

" wait. How will we reach their mcgonall will never allow us to take leave for a stupid wedding?"

"that means we have to sneak out."

"no I cant if we gat caught—"

"nothing will happen, besides you want to attend the wedding don't you?"James said his smile widening

"how are we going to reach there we cant just go walking.-"

"we'll fly"james said as usual

"great that settles " Alice went on "you three are in the team you can fly. I and lily can try at least... I can hover for a moment. " she wore an awkward expression.

All three of them looked at each other. They were giving each other the same look –which lily couldn't understand.

"well..we can teach you." Sirius said

"great"alice agreed

lily wasn't that good at flying she was scared of height. she remembered the first flying lesson when she was just hovering two feet above the ground and started letting out screams and she fell ...that was not going to happen again.

"I cant fly . ...I mean we will be in the dresses …how are we supposed to sit on the broom on the first place. I know we will have to fly there but not necessarily individual I mean-

"lily's right I don't think I will be able to either."

"girls" all of the three said together letting out a sigh

"we can teach you on Friday" James said hopefully

"no " lily protested this time she had a good reason "we have our classes remember"

"so you tell me then" James said sounding a bit irritated.

"you three can take your brooms" lily's mind started to work but the ideas stopped. thankfully Alice continued

"I and frank on one, lily and James on one and Sirius you….you better stay alone."

"why do I have to go with James . I mean I can do with Sirius-"

James looked at Sirius hopefully. This was the only thing he could do now. Sirius took his chance , grinning …. he surely had a plan

"no I wont be able to take weight. Well James can he's good at it"

"but"

"that's done then" Alice finished.

_Where have I landed. Flying that too with James he isn't in the slow ones. Flying+speed=lily in trouble. I should have stayed in the bathroom._


	2. Chapter 2 the flying disaster

…_.Where have I landed. Flying that too with James. he isn't in the slow ones. That shows Flying+speed=lily in trouble. I should have stayed in the bathroom._

Chapter 2: the flying disaster

After having dinner they all went to their own common rooms. Sirius, frank and Alice to the Gryffindor common room. Lily and James to the head common room. Lily couldn't sleep for about what seemed hours she was thinking of the wedding. It was almost after 5 years that she was attending a wedding.

_Enough! What would come would come, for now it's between me and my warm bed. For god's sake lily sleep! Tomorrow's a big day for you._ She thought to herself.

The next morning she found herself in an awkward position. Her left leg was hanging out of the bed and her head on the right side. The morning felt cool. She opened her window and stretched her arms to welcome the day. The cool breeze washing over her morning laziness. Then she noticed that James was standing on the window beside hers . he waved to her and she waved back much absent-mindedly.

She met the other three at the breakfast. Only then had she noticed that they had become much a group from the past few days.

"I have these ,it should work." Alice said. Lily looked down and saw around 4-5 small boxes of eye shadow, lip makeup things and compact. Surely Alice was in a bang-on mood.

"What say? Think this should do for the five of us?"

"Um..Yeah. that's pretty nice, thanks Alice."

"Oh that's because I'm a bit excited. I haven't been on a wedding since I was five."

"yeah-" lily was speaking when Sirius broke in between

"What do you mean by 'the five of us' you two will be doing the makeup stuff."

Lily was sure this would be asked by them she was ready with the answer

"Well my sister wants everything to be perfect"

"That doesn't explain why do we have to put these on"james said picking up the eye shadow box. It contained shades of blue and yellow "I mean, come off it ,blue ….and yellow!"

Lily and Alice looked at each other plain faced but they knew they were thinking the same thing

"now _that_ isn't for you guys, lily is wearing blue and I'm wearing yellow so… by the way it's not the full makeup you just have to put the compact. Your skin has tan patches so it's just to cover them."

"fine "they all said together.

"Just for you" James added. lily felt hot red patches appearing on her cheeks and her lips curling into a smile. she tried to control it but realized that it was giving a awkward expression of half –one-sided smile.

"Okay so I and Alice are heading to charms."

"And we are to herbology ,but what does it matter?" James gave her a what-are-you-saying look. Lily understood that she was to make herself clear

"That means we all have potions at the last. So at 4'o clock we are free from classes. Then we can get ready and we will sneak out after the curfew so nobody gets to see us."

"What about filch?"Frank spoke for the first time . till now he was just staring at Alice.

"don't worry he starts patrolling from the seventh floor ,we are on forth. So we meet in the entrance hall, then we get to the ground and take the brooms and fly off to surrey"

"Bingo!"Lily agreed

So then with that they set off. They were busy the whole day. they only got to see each other during break between classes in the corridors. That evening frank, Sirius and James went to the heads common room and found out it was empty. They were about to knock at lily's door when they heard a loud "ouch". They looked at each other for a moment and then they heard something else-

"Alice do it lightly"

"Lily it's going to be a little hard and just …..I got it"

They knocked again. This time Alice opened the door. A hair brush in her hand and a pin in her mouth. She walked across the room, fixed the pin in lily's hair and said

"So what brought you here, we have time right?"

"Yep but what are you guys doing?"Sirius asked. the room was totally disheveled. Dresses were lying on the bed, nail paint bottles on the floor, and a confused looking lily in from of the mirror. Holding a photo which was meant to be her hairstyle. Honestly it wasn't matching to what Alice had done.

"Alice I think it's a little bit twisty over there."

"Why don't you guys do it by magic? here" James said.. 'it as obvious' he thought "_confrontoues"_

the bun now matched the photo.

"Well thanks. We are just getting ready its 7:35 we better get going; everyone is at dinner, even filch. So change in plan I guess."

"Fine we'll just grab the suits and then we're on" frank said

With that they set off. After 15 minutes they were on the quidditch pitch. When they reached they found out that the guys were already waiting there, each one of them holding a broom.

James saw lily coming. Her red hair was shining in the moonlight. She was wearing the blue dress her sister gave her. she was just amazing, her hair taken to one side which were now slightly blowing because of the cool breeze. Alice was there just walking beside her. Lily whispered something into her ear and then she turned a shade darker than lily's hair. James guessed what made her blush. He turned over to see frank who was staring at Alice open-mouthed .

"Frank shut your mouth." Sirius said to have noticed that too.

"What? Oh yeah right."

"Now come on talk to her she won't bite. Tell her what you feel."james motivated him , well he was experienced at his game he must've said 'I love you' to 100 different girls including lily.

"not now but surely sometime…..maybe at the wedding" frank whispered back

"not planning to marry her are you, cause if you are give up, it won't work." Sirius replied frowning he too was experienced with girls.

"No not marriage."

"So, whats going on, talking about us?"Lily asked as they finally reached them

"nothing"james replied . for the _first_ time in his life he felt his cheeks go red.

"anyway. What made you so late?" frank asked changing the subject

"Nothing we were just…let's say doing the touch up part. why any problem.?"

"No" frank was now getting nervous

Sirius poked him. Then he came to his normal self. It was as though he was the only one in his right mind because maybe rest all the people were busy blushing !

"Where have I landed myself" he muttered to himself

"What did you just say?"Lily now seemed to be alert

"I said can we now proceed?"

"ya sure "lily seemed casual. Well if it was a general day she surely would have freaked out.

"ok so we climb first on the broom then you can join us. What say?" James asked .he was always ready for broom rides. especially midnight.

"fine"

With that the guys mounted their brooms, now it was the girls chance. They shifted a little backwards making place for the girls. both of them Alice and lily paused for a moment looked at each other and then nodded. They sat one-sided. James felt his broom slightly tilting on the side where lily sat . it was still ok for him he could manage. The only problem was-

will _they_ be able to manage too?

"keep telling us the way lily, will you?" frank asked

"well I think we won't be able to talk, I mean the air would be flattering the ears." Alice pointed out

"well ok see – Alice and frank you'll be with us at the back and Sirius will be guiding the way. First, reach London then I'll tell you what to do later."

"why me lily?"

"because you're the only one alone." Well that was kinda obvious. lily thought

"ok"

And then the three men kicked hard on the ground , surprisingly together. The brooms started rising into the air higher and higher. Then with a sudden jerk they were off. Lily could hear the boys making noises. They were enjoying the ride, but she did not. She looked down—they were about 30 feet above the ground as she saw the depth se felt that at any moment she would slip. She held James's chest. Then she noticed that her long nails were clutching James's suit tightly. His one hand were on hears, he was bending down to look at her…..he was tall. She let go off but he was still holding her hand , it felt comforting.

"scared are you?" he whispered into her ear. His breath tickling her ear.

"no"she lied. But he seemed to have understood this

"sure?"

"Ok fine, I am scared of height and flying"

"its alright. I could see that on your face"

He kept his other hand on her shoulder

"hold the broom"

"don't worry. I've done this loads of times."

She forcefully took his large hands off her shoulder and set them on the broom. He merely chuckled. They now reached the river . they were about to be there in London.

"CAN WE GET A LITTLE DOWN?"lily shouted and not to her surprise Sirius shouted back

"OK"

They were now flying above the river water.

"wanna have some fun?" James was finally holding the broom now. Her heart was thumping inside her chest . was it because of James or because of flying?

"if we're going slow then yes"

"then just wait and watch"

They went low just above the water. lily's foot was in the water…. just foot. It was pleasantly cool, the feeling of the water over her feet was nice.

"cool idea"

"you like it?"

"yeah"

"LILY WHAT NEXT?" shouted Sirius.

"I THINK IT'S THE SURREAN RIVER WE ARE CLOSE. LAND ON THE STREET AND THEN GO STRAIGHT WE'LL BE THERE"

He did as he was told. The scenes kept on changing. The street then the houses then shops. Finally lily saw a house in the line lighted.

"its there" she pointed

As they came closer ,to her relief the brooms went slow and they landed smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3 walking through the aisle

Chapter 3: walking through the aisle

There it was. Her dearest home lighted in white and light green lights. Typical petunia's style. All five of them stood there admiring the place. Lily couldn't believe that she was here after 6 months…. Only 6 months and it felt as though it were ages. She looked around, everyone was disheveled . alice quickly took out the mirror from…..lily didn't know where well, it doesn't matter. She tried to fix her hair but lily stopped her. She had a better idea for _all_ of them

"_Reparo_"she waved her wand and everybody was back to normal

They were about to step in just when lily's mum came out.

She had green eyes, bright red hair, freckles and a thin body not to mention a little wrinkles here and there. _So that's where lily got the charm_ thought james.

"wondering the same thing? Sirius asked … why is it he can hear everything going on in his mind…..always.

"yeah, carbon copy"

Lily hugged her mum tightly. She wouldn't let go off and then finally after several moments they parted.

"oh dear! Lills you've put on!" Mrs. Evans cried

"mum! Not here. not in front of my friends!" lily again turned red. _Why is it they turn blood even if they do what's the need for makeup_. James thought.

"oh well, right ,your friends, won't you introduce them to me?" Mrs. Evans was cheerful but on the other hand lily's faced a darker shade not of blush but something like anger

"right. Well, this is Sirius black—" sirius smiled

"this is Alice payne and this is frank longbottom."

"well, the handsome young man, who is he?"

"oh! He is potter – I mean jam—ja um…he's—" lily felt her tongue roll in her mouth. If she can speak his name to him why not mum?

"he's jame-jam—" she gave up she looked up at james for help

"I'm james potter and we're all in Gryffindor with lily."

"oh! Very well then my daughter seems to fancy you a lot then james." Mrs. Evans was giggling while the other four were laughing loudly. What's so funny. Its just my mum…oh mumm!

"mum!"

"ok I won't say anything"

"why did you stop us?" lily was not in a mood of getting embarrassed not in front of her friends at is why she always avoided her so called friends-and-family get-together. It always ended like this. Anyway she was the one who changed the subject.

"oh! Right the point is the guests have arrived and petunia's not yet ready so you don't have to come in front of them. Go through the backdoor into the house-its empty except petunia . girls go get the touch up done and well, boys lily will show you her room you can stay there."

"why my room?" this is the last thing she wanted to expose off ,her room, her secret place for secrets .

"because honey our room and the guest room is filled with petunia's gifts, no place to stand, now get going . come down when I call you."

"But—"lily tried to protest but her mum had a habit of being strict when least needed

"No buts, get going"

With this she left to greet the guests. Lily had to hide herself so they hurried to the back door. When they reached there all four burst laughing.

" "no buts lily" "you've put on" I mean Mrs. Evans is—" Sirius could not stop laughing and so did the others. But lily cut him off

"she is my mum"

"and she's pretty good ,no wait ….brilliant!"

"now come on, come off it"

She let them into the house. It was just the same. The living room still had those designer curtains and couch covers. Kitchen was same all spic and span. Up through the stairs they went and lily let them into her room.

The door still had the note 'DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION' but it didn't matter now or pushed open the door and found the same olive green room, the desk was near the window, the bed just opposite to it. There was this photograph collage which contained both magical and muggle photographs.

" so this is my room(she noticed james examining the collage and went to him) this one was In the first year. Alice and I . this is my muggle best friend Sophia we were together before I came to Hogwarts. We used to write letters to each other."

"who's this?"

"oh! I and petunia . we were best friends ,but when she came to know that I was a witch well, things screwed up….. Well that's all I have my memories. Mum and dad never changed anything here they just knew I wouldn't like it."

"well, do you mind if I add a memory here?"james asked .

a little smile on his face.

"yeah. But which one?"

"this one." He pulled out a photograph out of his pocket. It was _their_ photo

"where did you get it. I don't remember—"

"last year after the O.W.L.S when everyone was saying farewells , you took all photos with you. I asked you if I could have one with you and well that's it."

"james its so sweet of you. sure it'll be there in my special memory collage."

"well thanks" he seemed happy, which satisfied lily.

"hey lily what's this?" Sirius was calling her from the window beside her desk.

It was Becca's window it was open. They were best mates. Their houses were so close to each other that Becca would actually _jump_ out from her window and come up in lily's room. They didn't really needed doors.

" well, its becca's window , we were best mates and just …..wait. if her window is open and—

She could not complete her sentence . there was a loud BANG from nowhere and the next moment she knew she was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the bed. She actually fell.

"what the hell was that?"she spat out.

"hey princess wassup?"

"Becca!"

"lily!" she repeated in the same tone

She hugged her really tightly. Becca tried to let go off but nope lily won't leave her today. She felt tears on her cheeks. she let them flow, I mean what was the point of hiding her …happiness.

"Don't tell me you're cryin'" Becca exclaimed still hugged in a rib-crushing manner

"Nope" I simply chose to lie.

Lily finally let her go. She turned to face everyone else. They were normal except one guy—Sirius. He was staring at Becca this time with his mouth a little open while she was telling Alice about her world—the muggle world.

"oh! Bec meet my friends this is Alice, here frank and this is james."she smiled at everyone.

"And this is Sirius, Sirius black." He let out his hand to shake , it was weird, a bit… formal. Becca looked at lily and lily gestured her to shake hands . she did so

"hello"

"hey, so you're a wizard right"

Sirius looked at lily in a bit of what seemed confusion

"don't worry she knows."

"oh! Yeah I'm a wizard."

"nice…I don't know what to say."

"me too" and in that fraction of second Sirius's eyes met her dazzling blue ones. They were both silent. Waiting for the other to say something. still in hands with each other.  
"guys?" James broke in. but still Becca stared at the tall figure in front of her, his dark brown eyes.

"GUYS?" this time a little loudly. They broke apart.

_Oh no awkward moment, Sirius thought._

"oh! What's taking my sis so long?" lily tried to change the subject.

"well, its gonna be a late night wedding,that Vernon bloke likes it so….. for now its just the guests having starters then the 'before wedding rituals' then you enter the bridesmaid, then the bride, then the wedding. You have dinner, wait till the guests leave then you go." Becaa said simply in a-matter-of-fact tone

"its gonna take atleast three hours-

"four"

"four hours ,its already 9 pm then if we leave by one in morning we reach there by 4"

"well its just three hours" Becca doesn't care, its easy for her to say .

"you can sneak in.. no one would be there at 4 in the morning"

"NO WE CANT, FILCH STARTS PATROLLING BY THEN, IS PETUNIA OUT OF HER MIND?" lily started to yell. She couldn't control it. This was so not happening

"OK calm down lily, then if you say so there's only one way out." James interrupted. Ofcource now this was all what was needed—

"what ?"

"we have to leave in the morning, if at 4 then we reach there by 7. That's the time when Minnie patrols—

"Minnie?"

"he means McGonagall"Sirius informed

"right so Minnie doesn't pays attention towards the ground. We land on the quidditch ground then through a secret passage get to the common room."

"but—" lily tried to protest

"no buts, that's the only way out-" james said firmly. That is the first time he ever did that

"fine but what do we do now?"

"we cant go down"

"why not" why is it that Becca knows everything about _her_ sisters marriage.

"_Because, _vernon's guests are there downstairs. Annoyingly in every single room. So I suppose we have to stay here till the wedding stars."

"and what are we going to do here?" Alice asked in a uncomfortable manner

"I mean ….what can we do _here_?"

"well, lily's room was always fun. But now that everything is gone.. all we can do is timepass "

"I better go to sleep" Alice said yawning . with that she went to have her beauty sleep on lily's bed.

"me too, I cant take this dress anymore…..wait. what are you wearing Becca."

"something of yours you know I don't keep dresses."

"righto, now goodnight, wake me up when I'm called"

"I'm in too"

"wait" for the third time they were interrupted.

"what Sirius?" lily asked lazily

"if you three girls are gonna sleep what are we going to do here? There's no bed left, not that we are tired mind you"

"yes we're used to flying with weight for a long time." Frank said

"you …you do whatever you like just wake us up the carpet is nice and warm if you wish to sleep."

With that final word lily went back to her bed. It felt the same, her favorite lavender sheets on . Alice slept on the right side, Becca in the center and lily near the door on the left side.

James confirmed that the girls were fast asleep (he was actually staring at lily, her red hair away from her face,she was absolutely calm , breathing shallow. Then he abruptly stopped, remembering why was he confirming) he went to the window where Sirius and frank were talking.

"…..why don't you tell her frank , you really like her , only a bloke wouldn't understand that"

"well, she doesn't notices me, I mean I don't know whether she even takes it seriously"

" well you got to be a man at us, we're always cool with girls—

James saw his chance

"please,we just saw how cool you are padfoot(he held his right hand in the air. Purposly opening his mouth wide.)"

"ya whatever"

"come on don't tell me you like her"

James suddenly noticed two hot red patches appearing on sirius's cheeks.

uh-oh trouble

"well …"

Before james could reply. They heard something, they looked at the three girls sleeping they were all ok except lily. Her both hands were on the sheets clutching it fists were now becoming red, frown on her face . then suddenly she sat up straight her eyes wide open, struggling to breath . they all went to her

"had a nightmare?" james asked concern in his voice and worry in his eyes

"kind of"'

"what was it about?"

"nothing, I think its time I can see the lightings we better wake Becca up she needs to get ready , Sirius do you mind opening my wardrobe I need to pick something for her"

"lily, its your closet. I cant open it"

"I'm feeling tired, pleeeeease"

"as you say"

He did as he was told. When he opened the wardrobe the only thing he could see was dress robes..every color.

Sirius was laughing and so were james and frank

"whats the joke?"

Sirius pointed at the dresses

"oh! That its petunia and my collection. Nevermind say Alice is wearing yellow and I'm blue then Becca should wear…purple , yap that's right …..lock purple, I mean pick the purple dress."

"um… lily there are about half a dozen purple dresses which one do you mean?"

"take them all"

"she cant wear one over the other, can she"

"I mean take all of them out and then I'll choose"

"oh! Right"

"you three, hold two dresses each"

"great, first drivers then mannequins for god sake we're wizards" james exclaimed. He gave the other two a they-are-typical-girls look

"and I'm a witch, mind you that"

"fine just for you my dear witch"

"ok then lets see- full sleeves no, um… too simple, too gordy, too short, yuk ,hell no, and this one is too….._perfect_ . great got one. Sirius the left one."

"this?"

"_my_ left Sirius"

"oh! Sure"

"and what about the rest?"

"keep them back"

Now lily tried to wake up Becca and Alice….oh! they're giants ,won't ever wake. She hit Becca violently then _she_ hit Alice.

"good morning sleeping beauties" james said mockingly

"Becca go into the bathroom, change and then we'll think about your hair"

"fine" after the bathroom door closed.

"Alice I think we'll let her hair into a bun or something"

"for gods sake! Don't start it all again. Let the hair loose, _naturally_ she already _is_ so beautiful"

Particularly at this word lily glared at Sirius her left eyebrow raised

" I told you no flirting"

"and I'm not"

"let it go lily we'll take care of him"

"thanks james"

"lily what _exactly_ is your job in the wedding?"

she knew it would be one of the questions they all would've asked . she cant expect wizards to know about muggle wedding rituals.

"well, I'm petunia's bridesmaid. When I walk through the aisle towards the bride and the father, this is a sign, a sign that the bride is going to come"

"how's this?" Becca came out. She was _gorgeous_ . her blond hair were hastily clipped up leaving the loose strands out "what can I do for the hair"

"just leave them" Sirius was again in the lover-boy-mode

At that moment Mrs. Evans showed up again.

"lily its time, you better go down – hey Becca looking nice- fine, Vernon's best man, he's ready. You lot go down to the benches and sit in the front row, its reserved and for lily…. she'll be there soon.''

"right guys you go with mom. She'll show you the way. See ya"

One by one they all left leaving lily alone there in the room. She walked to the window smiling to herself , remembering the dream. Then she decided to see her sister. So she went back downstairs to petunia's room.

Opened the door. She was sitting on her dressing table chair, fixing that white net on her head, whatever it was called. She wore a simple tube white wedding gown… typical petunia's taste. She looked at lily in the mirror .

"what are you doing here?" petunia was pretending to talk in a bitter way. They were best friends, after lily got her letter to Hogwarts everything changed. But she still knew petunia loved her

"watching my sister for the last time"

"no silly, I'm just getting married you will be able to meet me at least every summer."

There! She could no longer pretend. Lily could see a little tear flickering in her sister's eye.

"oh tuney" then the only thing she did was hugged her sister tightly

"now lills I think it is time for you to go walk down through the aisle."

"right I'll just leave, congratulations"

"here take the flowers." She handed her a bunch of white and blue flowers.

Then she left the room with a last glance at tuney. She hurried off the stairs then hastily opened the front door. Straightened her dress and then reached the red carpet. As she reached there she felt every eye present there turn to look at her. Her mum and dad holding hands. At the front row her friends looking at her, james giving her a watery smile which she returned. Now she faced the platform where a tall purple-faced guy stood….. that was supposed to be Vernon.

She wondered, one day she would be walking past this very aisle , walking towards her life partner. A person who will love her very much. Then she realized how lucky her sister was. As she went closer she saw vernon's expression… he was desperately waiting for his bride.

Then she finally reached there and stood opposite Vernon and his best man . she looked at her friends. She saw Sirius and Becca sitting together holding hands so were Alice and frank. Becca was really happy and so was she ….for her. In that fraction of second lily's eyes met james. His deep hazel eyes. She didn't feel like looking away from them.


	4. Chapter 4 that moment

…_.__ In that fraction of second lily's eyes met James. His deep hazel eyes. She didn't feel like looking away from them. _

Chapter 4 : that moment

And there she was. Standing just beside the place where the bride has to stand, still looking into the great hazel eyes. She couldn't make out- there was a little sadness, hope, bit of happiness in his eyes. When she finally looked away from those eyes, she noticed that every other pair was on her even the church father and the groom were looking at her.

Then she realized that it was she who mattered for now. Ofcource the arrival of the bridesmaid is a sign….a sign that the bride is about to come. And petunia came. She was still smiling, looking only at Vernon. lily turned to look at Vernon or calling him brother-in-law would be appropriate. He was desperately waiting for petunia to come , just stand by .

At that moment lily realized that no matter how they looked, how weird they were , but they loved each other. They were made for each other. Lily wished that if only she could have such a partner who would love her so much, no matter how she was.

Suddenly lily came back to her senses. She heard the father say

"congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dursely"

She didn't expect this but the first thing petunia did after getting married was she came and hugged her little sister tightly.

"lills I cant believe it"

"I know even I cant"

Then there were these guests who came and congratulated petunia and Vernon. Mum and dad came and hugged them. Mum was crying and dad was talking to Vernon . lily saw her chance she went to see Alice and Becca.

"why are you crying?" Alice asked. She was astonished , its not her fault anyone would be if they saw lily Evans crying.

But it was after that did lily only realized that she was crying. she didn't felt the tears rolling down.

"come on Alice her sister just got married." Said frank

"and I'm really happy for petunia. The only thing I will miss is her chocolate cookies."

After the conversation they all sat for dinner. they sat on the main table with Vernon and petunia, lily's parents and her friends.

"so, tell me when did you first meet?" Becca asked

"well Vernon and I met at his office. He has his own company of drills. I went there for placing and order. well, then the story started, I mean …we started dating until one fine day he proposed me and I said 'yes'"

"lovely" said Becca sounding absolutely not aw-ed .

Lily then remembered, she hadn't given petunia a wedding gift so she decided that a speech is a must.

She stood up. Gently tapped her wine glass with a metal spoon. She thought this would be more 'sophisticated' and more ' petunia-ish'

"may I have your attention please. Right. I would like to say something. I…I never saw it coming, never expected this I mean tuney getting married. I'm really very happy for her. It was just so….quick. one moment she was petunia Evans my sister and then the next thing I knew she was petunia Dursely.

I couldn't really help in the arrangements but for now all I can do is wish for their happiness. So guys… for my sister…and her husband ofcource." She raised her glass of wine and so did everyone else.

"wow! Nice speech. Wrote it?" Sirius asked

"no it was just ….I spoke whatever was in my mind."

At that moment Mrs. Evans came in and hugged lily

"oh! I'm so proud of you popkins."

"mum!"

"why don't you come and join us for the dance. The slow music is excellent for couples."

At that very word she eyed James. Who not to lily's surprise went red.

"mum! How many times do I have to tell you, we're not a couple!"

"convince lily for me Becca dear. I'll just go and see for the guests"

"anything for you " and Mrs. Evans left

"I'm not going"

"and I wont ask you to"

"seriously?"

"yap"

So in relief lily took a sip of champagne . and then she regretted it

"but James will, right James"

At this lily choked. She that too dancing with James potter…..seriously James.

"um. Yeah. Lily will you dance with me?"

_No definitely not_

"sure"

What did she just say? It wasn't her fault her mouth always playing nasty games

_Bad mouth_

"great! Told you it'll work. It always does"

They reached the dance floor, thanks to Merlin no one was paying attention. Lily tried to balance on her toes to reach James' ears. (he was so tall she only reached his shoulder) but James didn't notice someone trying or rather struggling to reach for his ears. Finally lily had no other option she caught hold of his first button at least she reached there , and pulled him down

"hey!"

"listen, the problem is , I can't dance"

"you don't know how to dance or some other problem?"

"well, actually both. I can't do couple dancing . Second these shoes are eating my legs. I can barely stand, you expect me to dance?"

"Well the music has started, you can't stand still when the music is on"

"I can't help it"

"Well I can."

"How will you—no no no"

"Sorry I promised , can't break a promise. Just don't hate me or this"

James placed his both hands on her waist, at which she felt her feet wobble. He lifted her a little and placed her and his toes. she was actually standing on his toes!

"does that heel hurt you?"

"nope"

"don't tell me I'm heavy"

"believe me you're feather light"

Lily was about to giggle, she controlled her smile and stared at her and James' toes. Just then she felt one of his arms leave her waist. He gently pulled up her chin so that she could face him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his on her waist. The only body part which was moving was James' legs.

"I think Sirius really likes your friend."

"Do you think he really does, I mean if its just a trick or something-

"No"

"Great because Becca won't tolerate, let me tell you she is a karate black belt . "

"Look around"

"dah! I can't turn, only if you do the honors."

"righto, here."

As James turned around lily could have a clear view of Sirius and Becca. It was the same situation—Becca was lily's height, she only reached Sirius's shoulder. She buried her head in his shoulders, his arms on her torso and hers on nape of his neck.

They were both smiling. Becca caught lily's gaze and mouthed

"he's cute"

Lily smiled back. Surely Sirius was falling for somebody …..true love ofcource.

Then suddenly something struck lily

"what's the time?"

"nearly four, why?" James asked checking his watch

She did not speak but rather chose to give him a you-know-what-I-mean-idiot look

" its nearly four and- oh-uh! We need to get back"

"Finally"

"fine, you grab Alice and frank and I will separate the love birds."

"ok,oh! I'll just let mum know."

With that they parted and started moving in opposite direction. Lily spotted frank and Alice together actually _glued_ together.

"alice"she she continued to star at frank. So she grabbed her arm and shook it . ok….now that could be a little painful

"what? You're disturbing a very special moment—"

"more special that detention ?"

"oh! What—right, frank lets go"

He nodded

"you wait outside the gate with everyone else I'll come back in a minute."

She ran to search her mum. Well it was easy to find her… as compared to Alice and frank

"mum!"

She interrupted their dance

"what!"

"we're leaving bye! Love you mum, love you dad."

"lills!"

"I'll have to go"

So she hugged them tightly and then headed off towards the door.

To her utter surprise they were all waiting. James, frank, Alice, Sirius and Becca…_Becca_ really?

"Bec you're not coming" she said firmly

"I know just came to say goodbye."

"Awwww! Come here." She always softens at the 'Becca matters'

"lets go. See if its 4 here by the time we reach there it will be7"

"8"

"sorry?"

"it'll be 8 by then."

"why? It takes us three hours right?"

"you can't expect us to carry tons of weight in 4 in the morning that too all the way back to Hogwarts."

"but you're alone Sirius."

"I know what about prongs and-and frank?"

"guys?"

"ya lily we're exhausted. Not that you're heavy but still we need some sleep." James tried his best to keep his voice stable.

"but if we get caught-"

"we wont,….most probably"

"what makes you say that James?"

"Who would like a walk in the quidditch pitch at 8 in the morning that too on Saturday?"

"point" she had too except that , he had brains

"lets go then." Alice said not to mention her dreadful yawn

"oh I hate sitting on a broom"

"I noticed that"

"how?" Alice asked with interest

"she was clutching my—

"lets go James"

"okay don't panic this time."

"I don't panic"

"enough you guys, now move your ass out before I kick it." Becca said, a tear flickering in her eye.

"hey, its okay.i'll come in summer. Well for then write to me will ya?"

Great here comes the lover boy to wipe tears

"can we go , Romeo"

"bye"

"bye bec"  
finally after lots of 'bye-s' and 'miss you' and 'love you' and god knows what else , they left.

This time lily was more comfortable on the broom because James never let her hand go. He whispered into her ear when they were flying over surrey

"you ok?"

"ya thanks"

Finally after 4 hours they reached Hogwarts.

Oh dear

You're dead lily Evans

to their horror McGonagall was there waiting for them. She looked at them as though she was going to burn them in hell.

"_where have you been?" _

"well, professor—

"_detention miss Evans"_

"but—"

"_oh no you lot are in trouble….. Boys you will clean all the toilets. "_

Sirius made a face.

Wrong timing buddy

"_yes black all the toilets, all 207 in girls you will help with dragon dung"_

"what?"

"_you heard me right, miss payne, dragon dung. Serves you right. Running away from school on brooms do you have any idea—_

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

"BLOODY TEENAGERS " with that she finally left. Great dragon dung on newly polished nails.

bugger!

As soon as she was out of ear and eye shot and they were safe from detentions, lily jumped on Sirius . She wasn't surprised that they all actually jumped on him… even frank the shyest boy she ever knew

"what did you say ' Minnie wont find out' now Minnie did ,you idiot"

"lily I'm suffocating . if I die you get 10 more detentions."

Lily immediately backed off. The idea of 10 more detentions on dragon dung scared her. Seeing her like this everyone laughed,even she did…..on herself.

Apart from detentions it was the best weekend ever.

Author's note : laugh,cry,smile,get cranky, think I'm mad, but review to tell me how was it. I love to read your reviews


End file.
